What A Coincidence
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Derek read Casey's diary and learns about the feelings that she has for him. Will Derek feel the same way about her? How will things work out between them? Will they ever get together or continue living their normal lives annoying each other? Read 2 know.
1. Are Diaries Always Right?

**Chapter One- Diaries**

I _don't know why, but I like his wildness, I like his hair, I like his body, I like his voice. I think I may have a crush on him. I probably shouldn't say this, but he is hot! Maybe I only like him, because I am desperate after breaking up with Sam. Wake up! He's not only popular, but he's also my stepbrother! _

When I got to this point in Casey's diary, I screamed, "He's ME!" _Why would Casey have a crush on me? Me and Edwin are her only stepbrothers, and I don't think she has a crush on Edwin._

Right then, Casey walked in the front door. Derek put Casey's diary back under her pillow, and ran into his bedroom, before Casey had a chance to catch him in her bedroom. I thought about whether I should ask Casey about what was written in her diary, but then I realized that would get her mad. When Casey is mad, I get blamed, and grounded for like a month.

When I finally decided to talk to Casey, despite all of the consequences, I saw her sitting on the couch with Emily with a bowl of popcorn in her hands, and her eyes glued to the movie she was watching. I decided to go down and see what they were watching. I plopped myself on the couch right next to Emily, and asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"You actually want to watch 'Sleepless in Seattle'? It's a chick flick. I don't think you would like it." Casey warned me.

"Is there something wrong with me watching a hick flick with you?" I asked suspiciously. I thought she would have been glad that I was being nice to her.

"I'm not saying that there is something wrong with you watching the movie, I'm just saying it's a bit weird." Casey said with a smug look on her face. I glared at her. She whispered something to Emily that I couldn't hear.

Emily started giggling. "Are you serious?" She asked through her laughter. Casey nodded in response. Emily looked in Derek's until Casey kicked her in the shin.

I started thinking about what was written in Casey's diary, and what just happened. _Maybe she really does like me._ Strangely enough, I didn't mind. I was actually rather pleased by the thought. I didn't realize it though.

When Emily left, I followed her. "Is it true that Casey likes me?" I knew she couldn't keep secrets. At first, she tried to ignore me, but then, she turned around.

"How did you know?" Emily raised an eyebrow at me.

"So she does like me?" I thought it was a good idea to double check.

"DUH! You're wild, you're hot, and your perfect to her." Emily blurted out.

"Yes!" I shouted with glee. Emily stared at me. I was blushing more than ever. At that moment, I realized that I have feelings for Casey. "Please don't tell her that I like her." I begged Emily.

"If I tell her, maybe you two could get together." Emily pointed out. "You two would make a cute couple." She smiled at me.

"Okay, tell her. Just don't make it so it'll be awkward for me to be around her." I replied right before I walked into the house. I went into my bedroom and started thinking about what it would be like if I went out with Casey.

I was in my bedroom for about 4 1/2 hours, when Casey came in. "Are you okay? You missed dinner." Casey sounded like my mom. My mom always noticed the smallest irregularity.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said stupidly. Good thing I didn't tell her what I was thinking about.

"Are you sick?" Casey asked sarcastically "What were you thinking about?" Casey did not think that I could answer this, because she didn't think I was capable of thinking.

"You." I said without thinking.

"What about me?" Casey asked me suspiciously. There was no getting out of this.

"If you must know, i was thinking about what it would be like if we dated." I sighed. I didn't want to tell her that much, but I had to. Casey's eyes got huge.

"Are you making fun of me just because Emily told you that I have a crush on you?" Casey asked harshly. She didn't get it.

"No, I like you."I finally said. There was a long pause after that. Casey sat next to me on my bed.

"Really?" Casey asked me in a softer tone of voice. "But why? You have always been so mean to me. I thought you hated me." Casey admitted. She was looking at the floor.

"If I hated you, would we be having this conversation?" I brought up a good point. I smiled nicely to Casey for the first time since our parents wedding.

"Probably not." Casey responded quietly. "But, our parents are married. It would never work." Casey was right. Not many people these days dated their step sibling.

To be continued...

Okay, what did you think? I liked it, but that might just be because I wrote it. If you liked it, please tell me. I have a few ideas on what should happen next. I want 10 good reviews before I update. Please read my other fanfictions. If there are any neopets users reading this, my username is roxirose. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Keep reading!


	2. The Fight

**Okay, i am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I have been updating my other stories, and i have been pretty sick for the past few weeks. Also, I did not know what to write about next. Don't worry though, I just got out of school, so I will have so much more time to update all of my stories... Including this. Anyway, I hope that you like it! By the way, it is in Casey's POV.**

**Chapter Two- The Fight**

"George! Why did you even marry me if you were just going to do this? Why did you even divorce Abby if you were going to do this?" I heard my mom yell, louder than I have ever heard her yell before.

"What? I accidentally called you Abby... What is so wrong with that?" George said in response. "It's not like I meant to, anyway."

"Yeah, but doing it four times makes it seem like it is not so accidental. Anyway, what kind of woman wants to be called by the name of her husband's ex-wife?" my mom screamed back.

"Look, I said I said I am sorry four times. What else do you expect from me?" George asked in a whiny tone.

"I expect you to love me as much as you love your ex-wife. You are still in love with her. I just can't be married to someone that loves someone else," my mom said, a tear dripping down her face. She started to walk away when George grabbed her by the arm.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" George asked, hoping that it was not what it sounded like.

"I mean that I want to get a divorce," my mom said harshly. "It is just not working." After that, she stormed out of the room. She saw me standing right outside of the bedroom door where they had been fighting and asked, "Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you really mean what you said... I mean the whole thing about getting a divorce?" I asked, cringing at the thought of my mom divorcing George just because he called her his ex-wife's name. Then again, her reaction is reasonable if he really is still in love with Abby.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, honey," my mom said, and gave me a huge hug. "I may be letting him go, but I promise that I will never let you go." She continued hugging my, even when I tried squirming away.

"Mom, can you let me go long enough to go to school?" I asked my mom, looking at my watch.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Casey. I didn't notice the time." My mom let go, and got her car keys. "I'll just give you a ride."

"Mom, it's okay. I was actually hoping to walk to school with Emily this morning because she told me last night that she had something to tell me," I said quickly, not wanting my mom to give me a ride simply because her makeup was smeared all over her face, she always gave me hugs and called me her little Casey face, and because everyone knows that it is lame for your mom to give you a ride to school.

"Okay, have fun at school, and learn lots!" she said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I will," I shouted on my way out the door.

I had lied about Emily having to tell me something. In fact, her mom gave her a ride to school every morning. I just needed to get away from my mom who is currently an emotional wreck.

I was halfway down the block when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. At first, I thought it to be a little creepy, because in all of the movies, footsteps and bad guys always go hand in hand. But then, I realized that it was stupid to be creeped out by hearing footsteps.

I turned around to see who it was, and I saw Derek speedily walking, trying to catch up with me. I waited while he was walking toward me, and thought about how awkward it would be to be around him.

When he caught up to me, he asked, "Why is Nora acting so strange? I mean, I know she usually is strange, but not that strange." He looked at me with curiosity.

"Well, my mom and your dad had a fight, and my mom though it best for them to get a divorce," i said quietly, hoping that it was all a dream and that I would be waking up any time now.

"What? That's great! Well, for us anyway. Now we can get together without our parents' marriage interfering," Derek said enthusiastically. "So, do you want to go out with me?"

"First of all, how can you be so selfish? Our parents are going through something horrible, and all you can think about is your love life? Second of all, you are already going out with Kendra, and it would be wrong for you to go out with me. It would also be wrong for me to go out with you since I know that you are going out with Kendra. Especially since Kendra is my friend. I would never do that to her," I said, starting to get mad at the guy that just last night I was drooling over.

"Actually, I was going to call it quits with Kendra because she is flirting with every guy in school, and because she is starting to get really annoying," Derek replied, with an "I told you so" look on his face.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to do next.

"And what about you and Max? Are we just going to sneak around behind his back?" Derek asked. "Because if we did, that would be a bit hypocritical of you."

"I am not breaking up with him," I said flatly.

"Oh, so you are a hypocrite," Derek said, looking annoyed.

"No, it's just that--" Derek stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"It's just that what?" He asked.

"If you had let me finish my sentence, you would know. Anyway, the thing is, I never really agreed to go out with you. I won't be cheating on him if I only have one boyfriend," I said, with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Oh," he said, not knowing if he should say something else or not.

"And I don't think that I will be spending much time with any boys in my mom's time of crisis." I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed that I just rejected my dream boy... Not counting Orlando Bloom.

"C'mon. We are going to be late for school," Derek said, looking at his watch. He began to walk in the direction of the school, and I followed.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So did you like that chapter?**

**If you want me to continue this story, review!**

**If I don't get reviews, I will just assume that nobody likes this story.**

**Anyway, I still want AT LEAST 10 reviews!**

**Remember that I am open to any suggestions!**

**Please check out my other stories!!!!!!**

**If any of you use neopets, my username is roxirose.**

**If you want to contact me, my email is roxirose gmail. Com.**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Luv 'ya!**


End file.
